


OTP Prompts: ItaMura

by EmmieyCathiey



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, OC/Canon, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieyCathiey/pseuds/EmmieyCathiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to nasty writer's block I have started writing prompts from otpprompts.tumblr.com. At the beginning of each chapter the blank prompt will be posted. Also if there is anything really serious that happens in the chapter I will post a warning. This is OC/Canon, so if you have issues with pairings like that, then bounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP Prompts: ItaMura

**Author's Note:**

> The Blank prompt for this short story is: Person A sobbing over how much their child looks like their deceased partner Person B.
> 
> In this short story there is a mention of a suicide and the mention of a suicide attempt. If this would upset you then this short story won't be your cup of tea (wait for the next one)

It was three in the afternoon and Murasaki Shirashi had not gotten out of bed yet. It was the tenth anniversary of her boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha's, death. 

It had been in the October of her last year of college. She had come home from a day of classes at Osaka College of Music. Kisame, her mother, her aunt and her aunt's life partner were sitting in the living room waiting for her to come home. Once the news of Itachi's death was told, Murasaki then began to hyperventilate and did so until she passed out. It took all of her will power to finish her degree in Vocal Performance. After Kisame's suicide, she tried to commit suicide by overdosing on ibuprofen. It didn't work, her mother found her in the bathroom lying on the floor in pain. Murasaki then had to spend two weeks in the hospital. After this, her mother found a therapist in Manoc-Manoc for Murasaki to see. After arrangements were made, Murasaki, her mother, her aunt, her aunt's life partner and Arisu moved back to the Philippines. The move had been a good thing for Arisu, who was a lifetime sufferer of asthma. 

Ever since the move, one would think that Murasaki would be handling Itachi's death in a more healthy way. This isn't really the case, especially on the anniversary of Itachi's passing. On each anniversary she wouldn't get out of bed and just sleep all day because she didn't think she could face that day. 

“Alright Charles, let's get mom out of bed.” Arisu said as she entered the room. Murasaki then buried herself under the bedding. She couldn't look at her daughter today. Arisu did resemble her father. She had his eyes, tear troughs, face shape and nose. Arisu also naturally had his hair color, but the teen liked to dye her hair various colors (this time her hair was now Wine Red). Murasaki then felt her daughter's Persian cat get placed on the bed. The cat then meowed and got off the bed. 

“Stupid cat. Hey, mom grandma wants you to get out of bed.” Arisu said as she approached her mom's side of the bed. 

“Tell grandma to fuck off. I don't feel like getting up today.” Murasaki said bitterly. Arisu then sighed.

“Mom, I don't think dad would want you to be this upset. I mean you have a lot of good things in your life. You have a family that loves you, your friends love you to. You're the best voice coach I've ever known, and you seem to love teaching people how to sing. Also you live in one of the most beautiful places on Earth.” Arisu explained. Murasaki got out from under the covers and sat up. When she looked up at her daughter, she could see Itachi. The brunette woman began to sob, her face in her hands. 

“Shhh, it's okay mom.” Arisu said as she pulled her mom into a hug. Murasaki began to sob even louder as her daughter held her. This went on for a few minutes until Arisu let her mom go. The teenager then gave her mother a tissue. 

“Grandma got some you some of that mini blueberry cheesecake you like. Also we could go to the beach. I know that you become so relaxed when you're there.” Arisu said. 

“There are too many tourists there.” Murasaki said forlornly as she sniffled. 

“We'll go later tonight. I know that there will probably be some activities going on, but it'll be less crowded.” Arisu suggested. 

“Okay, we'll go then.” Murasaki replied as she wiped her eyes.   
“Good, now I'm going to go do my homework. After supper we'll go.” Arisu stated as she left the room. Murasaki smiled and got out of bed. She was still feeling terrible, but at least she had a support group with her. Hopefully, it would make a difference soon.


End file.
